Christopher Belmont
Christopher Belmont is the protagonist of the first two Castlevania '' games on the Nintendo Game Boy, ''Castlevania: The Adventure and Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge. He also appears as the protagonist of the remake of the first game, Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth, on the Wii. Christopher faced Count Dracula one hundred years after Trevor Belmont's first adventure in Dracula's Castle, and killed Dracula one hundred years before Simon Belmont confronted the Count. In Simon Belmont's time, Christopher was a legendary hero for his deeds. Profile Castlevania: The Adventure Count Dracula resurrected in the year 1576, one hundred years after his death at the hands of Trevor Belmont and his team of heroes. At that time, the Count's one hundred year resurrection cycle became evident. Christopher's blood called for him to challenge Count Dracula, and seal his evil nemesis away for another one hundred years. With the Vampire Killer, the very same whip Trevor used to first destroy the Count, Christopher set off toward Dracula's Castle, passing through a graveyard, cave, and booby trapped tower before reaching the Dark Lord's dwelling. Christopher met and defeated Dracula in battle, and afterward escaped the castle before it could crumble atop him. On a hillside cliff, Christopher watched the castle decimate into rubble and walked away from the site of his victory, reassured he had destroyed the Count. Unbeknownst to Christopher, Dracula escaped destruction by turning into mist. The vampire would eventually fly away in bat form from the ruins of his castle and patiently lie in wait for an opportunity to strike back against the Belmont Clan. Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge Christopher Belmont's son, Soleiyu Belmont, was coming of age as a Vampire Hunter. There was a celebration in honor of Soleiyu's passage into manhood. The inhabitants of Transylvania were confident their peace would be long lasting with both Christopher and Soleiyu keeping a vigil over the land. Meanwhile, Count Dracula was staggering from his crushing defeat fifteen years prior. He survived the battle with Christopher, but was too weakened to bring his body out of the mist form that saved his undead life. Dracula took note of Soleiyu and saw him as an opportunity to become whole and defeat Christopher. The day after the celebration, Soleiyu disappeared and four elemental castles arose. Christopher broke into the castles and destroyed their guardians, causing the elemental spirits of the castles to drift away, and Count Dracula's castle emerged from the earth. Within the castle, Christopher found Soleiyu, but Dracula had magically influenced him and turned him against his own father. The two engaged in a duel that ended with Christopher's victory, releasing his son from Dracula's influence. Soleiyu told his father that Dracula was going to use the four castle spirits to become whole again. Christopher pressed on for the final confrontation with Dracula and destroyed the Count, ridding the world of him for the time being. Christopher and Soleiyu watched Dracula's castle fall with full confidence that he was gone and the Belmont bloodline would strongly continue. Category:Third party characters Category:Castlevania characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists